Byron Howard
Byron P. Howard is a Japanese-born American supervising animator and film director. Howard grew up in Issaquah, Washington, attending Issaquah High School (graduating in 1986) and attending The Evergreen State College in Olympia, WA. Howard's career in animation began 15+ years ago when he followed his childhood dream to work for Walt Disney Animation Studios by writing for advice from one of Disney's Nine Old Men animators, Frank Thomas. Using Mr. Thomas's helpful letter, he structured his entire curriculum. Before the ink was dry on his diploma, he relocated to Orlando, Florida, where he worked as a tour guide for Disney's animation tour at Disney MGM Studios. After 4 portfolio submissions, he began the Disney animation internship and was hired in 1994. He went from inbetweener to animator to supervising animator in just 5 years. Since relocating to the California studios in 2004, he has worked as a story artist, character designer on Cobra Bubbles for Lilo & Stitch and Kenai for Brother Bear, and director on Disney's 48th animated feature film Bolt. Byron Howard was recognized for an Annie Award Nomination in 2004 for Outstanding Character Animation on Brother Bear. He started his career in 2008 with the film called, Bolt, as a director, other director of this film is Chris Williams, and writers of the film are Dan Fogelman and Chris Sanders, released on November 21, 2008, and the cast of the film includes: John Travolta, Miley Cyrus, Susie Essman, Mark Walton, Malcolm McDowell, James Lipton, etc. He also directed the short film tied in with Bolt's DVD/Blu-Ray release called, Super Rhino. He also directed Tangled with Nathan Greno. In May 2013, it was reported that Howard, along with Rich Moore, was directing an animated animal comedy film for Walt Disney Animation Studios. A few months later, it was revealed that the film would be titled Zootopia, and was released on March 2016. In the Fusion documentary Imagining Zootopia, Howard declared he is gay and has been married since 1988. Feature Film Filmography Animated Shorts Filmography Disney Roles Tangled guard 2.png|'Guard #2' (Tangled) Tangled thug 2.png|'Thug #2' (Tangled) Bucky Oryx-Antlerson.jpg|'Bucky Oryx-Antlerson' (Zootopia) Travis.jpg|'Travis' (Zootopia) Gallery Zootopia & Who Framed Roger Rabbit.jpg|Who Framed Roger Rabbit tribute by Byron Howard Winnie & Gang - Byron Howard.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh tribute by Byron Howard Winnie The Pooh - Byron Howard.jpeg|Winnie the Pooh by Byron Howard Piglet - Byron Howard.jpeg|Piglet by Byron Howard Tigger - Byron Howard.jpeg|Tigger by Byron Howard Eeyore - Byron Howard.jpeg|Eeyore by Byron Howard Rabbit - Byron Howard.jpeg|Rabbit by Byron Howard Star Wars - The Sloth Awakens.png|Star Wars: The Force Awakens parody poster by Byron Howard Zootopia - Chinese Promotional Poster.jpg|Chinese Zootopia promotional poster featuring Baymax Clawhauser - Disney Animation Record.jpg|Zootopia celebration poster featuring Clawhauser by Byron Howard Disney Heroines by Bryon Howard.jpg|Mittens, Rapunzel and Judy Hopps by Byron Howard Zootopia Summer by Byron Howard.jpg|Zootopia Summer Holiday Promotion by Byron Howard Judy Hopps Watercolor by Byron Howard.jpg|Judy Hopps Watercolor by Byron Howard Byron Howard & Chris Williams Bolt premiere.jpg|Byron Howard and Chris Williams at the premiere of Bolt in November 2008. HowardGreno Tangled.jpg|Byron Howard and Nathan Greno at the premiere of Tangled in November 2010. zootopia-bluray-rich-moore-byron-howard.jpg|Byron Howard and Rich Moore behind the scenes of Zootopia. Howard Moore Spencer at Oscars17.jpg|Byron Howard with Rich Moore and Clark Spencer pose in the press room during the 89th annual Academy Awards in February 2017. References fr:Byron Howard nl:Byron Howard Category:Tangled Category:1960s births Category:Directors Category:Bolt Category:Animators Category:Males Category:People Category:Brother Bear Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:Zootopia Category:Lilo & Stitch Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Annie Award Nominated Category:Disney Revival Category:Pocahontas Category:Mulan Category:Chicken Little Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Screenwriters Category:Voice actors Category:People from Washington Category:Disney Renaissance Category:Disney Post-Renaissance Category:Annie Award Winner Category:Storyboard artists Category:Frozen